moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Qimeng
Qimeng are an order of Pandaren who are sworn to defending Pandaria and upholding Pandaren culture. Qimeng is a politically neutral orginization for Pandaria and its people. Unlike the Shado-pan, Qimeng does not deal with the Sha. ---- "To understand the Qimeng – the League of the Seven Lands – you must first understand the Qimeng Simiao, the Enlightened Temple and its army. Zuchen Baizhou Gentlefist, called Emperor, was a Transcendent of the bloodline of Shaohao, and when the darkness of foreign war and mogu invasion came to Pandaria he was a light around which we could stand in a united defense. He occupied no palaces, and never demanded any bend the knee, though many would come to; he guided and instructed from Yu'lon's Temple, and around him grew a core of champions who swore their lives to the land and its people. The army of the Qimeng Simiao lent their strength to the aftermath of the tragedy at the Serpent's Heart, broke the Zandalari vanguard at Zouchin, and struck a grievous blow to Lei Shen's returned army of monsters and savages. Victories were won, and good men and women fell in its name. It could not help but trouble as thoughtful a soul as the Emperor, and when we had pushed the Swarm and the Horde and the Thunder King back, he called his forces together a final time. The time had come for Pandaria to rule itself, he told them; time for the people united to stand for each other. We had not needed an Emperor while the Mists remained, and now that we knew the threats their falling had revealed and that we could oppose them, we no longer needed one again. In one breath, Emperor Zuchen raised a hand to forestall their complaint, and in another he departed with the mists that had come swirling in to enfold him. And so the throne sat empty again, and so it remains, a symbol of his vision and his purpose. Out of the Enlightened Temple comes the League of Seven, free Pandaren sworn to fight – and die if we must – to make Pandaria a nation strong and united from the Moonwater Retreat to Niuzao's Island, ruled only by our common commitment. This is Emperor Zuchen's legacy; not an army who would conquer, not lords who would rule, but brothers and sisters sworn to responsibility to even the least and the last of our people." ~Xunshuo Dawnspring, Archivist to the Qimeng Fracture Since the 'Emperor' Zuchen left Qimeng, Juwei Dragonbelly took up position as Guide of Qimeng. However, some did not agree with the choices that Juwei made for Qimeng, some believed that Juwei did not deserve to become the Guide of Qimeng. So Pan'jow and a few other of Juwei's Attendants left Qimeng and formed Qimeng Exiles, despite not having actually been exiled and left on their own accord. Even after this, Qimeng still stood strong, they stood for Pandaria and its people. New Leadership As of late, a new Warrior has risen within the ranking of Qimeng, a Woman named "Hunya Ironpaw" She took up the title of "Iron Bulwark" An elite position within Qimeng as one of their Junior Officers. Proud of her rank. She trained Qimeng, outshining Juwei. One month later, Juwei called all of the members of Qimeng together and spoke about her absence within Qimeng. She decided that the position of Guide did not suit her. During the meeting, Juwei stepped down as Guide of Qimeng and gave the position over to Hunya Ironpaw. Category:Qimeng Category:Pandaren Organizations Category:Organizations Category:Neutral Guilds Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Alliance Pandaren Guilds